The Answer to Our Existence
by twilightprincess219
Summary: I stared across the field, as my brother and the other two stood talking through their minds. This could be the end. My new family could be gone forever, and 'he' could be gone. There would be nothing left for me. OCxJasper. Bad Summary. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty, so I've been thinking of this story for a while, and it took me a while to think of a title, but I was listening to my music and The Answer to Our Lives by the Backstreet Boys came on and it fits perfectly with this story!! Except I had to change the 'lives' part obviously lol. Anyway I hope you like this story! Jasper's one of my favorite Twilight characters so its fun to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Just Serafina.**

* * *

**The Answer to Our Existence**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was by my side again. He touched Alice's arm, and she surrendered me to him.

Aro started to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha," he chuckled. "This is wonderful!"

Jane hissed in frustration, leaning forward like she was preparing to spring.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a powder-light hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all." He seemed to have a thought then, and Edward's arm tightened around me as he tensed. Aro smiled. "Serafina?" he called.

* * *

**Serafina's POV**

My name is Serafina. I was born in Italy on April 13th, 1223. When I was 17, my village was attacked by monsters-at least that's what I thought at the time. A few of them came into my house, and killed my parents and brothers and sisters. I was the only one left. The one in the front looked the nicest, and he walked forward a little more so he was closer to me. He told me his name was Aro, and not to be afraid, that he was going to make me stronger, and give me a new family that cared about me. After that, he had walked to me, and bit me.

After three days of excruciating pain, and feeling like I was on fire, the monsters explained to me what happened and what I was. And now I've stayed with them ever since. I think of Aro as my big brother, since I feel a connection to him because he changed me. His venom is in my veins, so I feel like we're related.

I had been sitting at the back of the room with Caius and Marcus. I didn't think of them the same as I did Aro. I kind of get along with them, but I just care more about Aro. When Edward and the human Bella came in, my brother talked to them. I didn't really listen, I was talking with Alec. Him, Jane, and me were sort of like best friends. I wasn't as sadistic as Jane though, so I got along more with Alec than her.

When Aro called my name, I looked up, smiled, and gracefully flitted over to him. "Yes brother?" I asked smiling.

"Serafina, this is Bella Swan." He smiled gesturing to the human girl who was clinging to the vampire I knew to be Edward. I knew what Aro wanted me to do. It was almost like I could read his mind.

I smiled and looked at Bella. "Hi Bella!" I stared at her, as she stared back, and Edward's grip tightened on her and he tensed. I was using my power to its fullest on the girl, but apparently something was wrong. Immediately Edward sighed with relief, though he didn't loosen his grip. My smile dropped a little, and I turned to my brother. "Nothing."

Aro laughed. "How fascinating! I'm curious, what were you trying to get her to do?"

"I was trying to make her kill herself, but it wasn't working." I said smiling and looking back at Bella. I had never been not able to use my power on someone before. I had a very strange power. Aro said he wishes he had my power, instead of his. If I look someone in the eyes, I could make them do whatever I want them too. Its kind of like mind control, but instead of them not remembering anything they do, they know exactly what they're doing, when they do it. Aro says its because when I was human, I was able to get people to do what I want. I don't remember much from my human days though.

Bella gasped as her eyes widened, and she leaned into Edward more. Edward continued to glare at me and I just stared back smiling slightly, not at all daunted that I was just trying to kill his girlfriend. I was normally a pretty happy person, and easy to get along with. Of course I knew why he was angry with me, but it still bothered me. I wasn't used to people not liking me. My brother spoke with them for a while longer, trying to convince them to stay. Caius was angry, and said that Bella should be killed for knowing about our kind when she was a human. And Aro slightly agreed. But after Alice touched his hand, showing him something apparently, he changed his mind, saying that Bella was going to become one of us eventually. This made Edward tense, and I was confused by that.

Unfortunately the conversation was cut short as Edward said they had to leave. I could smell the humans from the hallway, and realized why he wanted to leave. I guess that probably wasn't something he wanted Bella to see. So Aro said goodbye to them as Heidi was coming in.

I watched them walk away, interested. They're eyes were a golden color, and I remembered Edward's 'father' Carlisle. He used to be with us, but he left to continue his life feeding on animals instead of humans. I didn't understand how he did that, but it fascinated me. I sort of wanted to try it, but I didn't know what the others would say. I looked up at Aro as he sighed longingly.

"What I wouldn't give to have young Edward and Alice at my side, just like you my dear Fina." That was his nickname for me, which I didn't mind. And I knew why he wanted those two. Aro was a collector of sorts. He loved having things that were unique, and I knew he was jealous of his old friend, because Carlisle had things that he wanted.

I smiled up at him. "You never know. Maybe someday they will join you. I could make them if you wanted."

Aro chuckled quietly. "Ah my dear, that would be possible I suppose. But I wish those two to be at my side by their own will, not by force." He looked at the humans who were now screaming and being bitten still smiling. "Now, shall we eat?" He glided away, towards the humans as I watched, thinking about what he said, before noticing the venom that had risen in my throat, and followed after him.

* * *

I walked into the room, slightly nervous. I was afraid how this would turn out. I'm sure they wouldn't like what I was about to tell them. I walked over to stand in front of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. "Brother?"

Aro looked up and smiled. "Ah, Fina! Is there something you need?"

I smiled and nodded, sort of nervously. "Kind of. I was wondering….well….." I didn't know how to put this. I was sure they would be angry.

"Go on my dear." Aro urged me politely.

I took a deep breath, and decided on an easier way to do this, without angering them all at once. I smiled at my brother, holding out my hand. Aro smiled and immediately took it without question. I watched-along with Caius and Marcus-as his expression changed. At first he looked confused, then slightly angry and annoyed, then back to confusion. The whole while-even while he was angry-he kept the smile on his face-which made it slightly more frightening.

Aro released my hand and stared at me. "You want to live with Carlisle?"

Caius's eyes narrowed, Marcus looked just as bored as ever, and Aro just merely continued to smile, though he still looked confused.

"Yes. I think its interesting the way they feed on only animals, and live with humans. I'd like to try it out!" I smiled, trying to hide my nervousness. I wondered if he could see through it…..

"Well…." Aro started contemplating.

"You're not actually going to consider this?!" Caius asked angrily. "Its ridiculous!"

"Wait a moment brother." Aro said, as an unreadable expression came to his face before he turned to smile at me. "I think this will be a good idea."

"What?!" Caius said angrily.

"If Fina would like to try out a different living style, and live with our dear friend Carlisle, then she is more than welcome to."

I smiled, relieved that they weren't angry-well, at least not Aro. Marcus, well, it was always hard to tell what he was feeling. "Really? You mean it??" Aro nodded and I ran up and hugged him. "Thank you so much big brother!!"

Aro chuckled. "I do hope you have a good time. And let us know how living like that is."

I nodded quickly then left, to get ready to pack. Though as I walked to my room, I couldn't help thinking about Aro's unreadable expression before he agreed. He must have thought about something, and it seemed like whatever it was made up his mind about letting me go. But I pushed it to the back of my mind, deciding to worry about it later, and just be excited that I was going to be starting a new life!!

**

* * *

****Caius's POV**

I watched as Serafina ran out of the room happily. I couldn't believe Aro agreed to such a ridiculous plan! Letting her go to live with Carlisle, after how jealous Aro was of him……..it made no sense! Now Carlisle would have one more thing Aro wants. I looked over at the said vampire and saw his thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking?" I asked angrily. "How could you just let her go to them?!"

"Relax dear brother." Aro said politely. It sometimes annoyed me with how nice he was all the time. I continued to watch his expression, which was unreadable. Though I could tell he was thinking about something. It was then I realized what he had said.

"You have another reason for letting her go." I said remembering when he said it would be a 'good idea' for her to go.

Aro smiled at me. "Fina will be able to keep an eye on them, and young Bella of course. You don't forget their promise of changing her into one of us do you?"

He was right. Alice had said they would change her, and with Serafina there, we would know if they didn't hold onto that promise. I smirked. Now I remembered why Aro was our leader.

* * *

**A/N:Well, review please and let me know what you think!! I only have a few chapters of this written but if you guys like it then I'll keep writing!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok! Here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just Serafina.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was sitting by the window in the living room, reading a book. Everyone was off doing their own thing. Carlisle was upstairs in his study, looking over stuff for work. Esme was in the library, which is where she normally is. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the living room together on the chair, murmuring about something. I wasn't really paying attention to them though. Edward, Bella, and Alice were on the couch talking. Edward hadn't been in a very great mood after we had the discussion about Bella's mortality. We had all-except Rosalie-agreed that Bella should be changed, and Edward didn't take that too well. He was slowly getting over it, but I could feel the tension he still had. Whenever I tried to send calming waves to him he just glared at me.

I sighed and closed my book. I didn't really feel like reading anymore. Besides I had read the book a million times already. Suddenly Alice gasped, causing us all to look up. Edward immediately put his arm around Bella, which made me worried. In a flash I was by Alice's side. "Alice what is it? What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything at first, just merely continued to stare blankly wide eyed. Then she whispered "They're coming."

Everyone knew what that meant instantly. Esme and Carlisle were in the room then, looking worried. "How many?" Carlisle asked.

"Just one." She said as she looked over at Edward with a confused look. Edward looked just as confused as she did, and I wondered what was wrong. However I was confused too. One? Why would they only send one of them to check on us? It didn't make any sense…..

Emmett snorted. "One? That's no fun at all!"

"Why would they send her?" Alice asked. Edward shrugged, looking suspicious, and I wondered who 'her' was. I hadn't really met anyone in the Vulturi yet…just heard things about them from Edward and Carlisle. Or…..no…there _was _someone I met. A long time ago. But I hadn't seen her in years, and I didn't even know if she was still with them.

"Alright. I don't think this is anything we need to worry about." Carlisle said trying to calm everyone. Edward tensed, and I sent a wave of calm over everyone trying to calm them.

"When will she arrive?" Esme asked and Alice looked at her as we all heard a knock on the door.

"Right now." Oh. That was why Edward was suddenly so alert.

Everyone looked at the door, and Bella was terrified. I sent another calming wave through the room, keeping the panic down. "Look. I'm sure this is nothing to worry about. Just stay calm." Carlisle said as he walked over to the door. Edward shifted so he was in front of Bella, shielding her from view. Everyone was tensed as Carlisle opened the door.

**

* * *

****Serafina's POV**

I stood outside the door to Carlisle's house, while I waited for someone to answer. It only took me a day to get here, and I was very excited. For one, I hadn't seen Carlisle in such a long time. He was also like a big brother to me, since I always enjoyed listening to his stories from before he came to us. I would follow him around, as he went about his business, and I also wanted to attend his college with him, but he said no-and so did Aro-since I was apparently too young. But also, along with getting to see him again, I was ready to start trying out this new life.

After a couple minutes, the door opened, and Carlisle was standing there, just as I remembered him, with his blonde hair and his gentle smile. "Carlisle!" I said happily as I hugged him.

He smiled hugging me back lightly. "Its good to see you again Serafina. How are you?"

"I'm great thank you!" I smiled looking past him into the house. I could sort of see the others in the other room.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked stepping aside. I could tell he was being cautious for some reason, which confused me. What was there to be cautious about?

"Oh yes! Thank you! And Aro sends his regards!" I smiled and flitted past him inside as he shut the door.

I looked around at everyone. They were staring at me with unreadable expressions. Well, all except Edward and Bella; Bella looked kind of nervous and Edward was glaring at me. I smiled at Bella. "Hi Bella! How are you?" I took a step forward and Edward growled. I stopped and stared at him curiously.

"Edward…." Carlisle sighed.

He merely continued to glare at me, while I just stared at him confused. Well, I guess I could understand him not trusting me. After all, I did try to make Bella kill herself, but still. And I suppose if I wanted to I could make him move. He growled at that thought. Fortunately for him, I didn't really like using my power unless I had to, like during a fight. Well, I can say one thing. I've never once been hurt in a fight, or even touched for that matter. My opponent never has a chance to move before I immobilize them with my special ability.

I looked around, as I suddenly felt calmness overwhelm me. My eyes landed on a woman who looked very friendly, a blonde girl and tall buff brunette man-who were both staring at me with unreadable expressions, Alice, and…..I gasped. "Jasper?"

Everyone looked confused and turned to Jasper. He was staring at me confused as well. "Serafina? Is that you?"

I grinned and flung myself at him, hugging him tightly. "Jasper!! It really is you!!! I haven't seen you in so long!!!"

Jasper froze for a second, before hugging me back lightly. "I know. You haven't changed one bit."

I pulled away and grinned. "Well duh!" I sensed eyes on me, and turned to see everyone watching us. Everyone looked shocked and curious, though Edward still had that angry look along with the shock.

"I didn't know the two of you knew each other…." Carlisle said, his eyes shifting between the two of us.

I smiled and nodded. "Jasper and I go way back! We met a long time ago, in the south during the wars."

"Wars?" Bella asked, speaking for the first time. I looked over about to say something when Edward beat me to it.

"Bella I think we should get you home." He said glaring at me, and I was confused.

She looked up at him. "But-"

"Come on." He began steering her out of the house. I stared after them. He was acting rather strange, like he didn't want her near me or something. I couldn't understand why though, I mean it wasn't like I was thirsty. I had fed on my way.

When they were gone everyone turned to me. Alice smiled. "I'd like to know how you two met!" She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

I smiled sitting down and looked around at everything then finally stopped at Jasper. He was watching me. "Would you like to tell it? Or should I?"

He smiled. "You can. Though its not really that interesting of a story."

"Who cares?" Alice said waving him off before turning to me again. "I wanna know!!"

I smiled at her. She was so peppy and happy, kind of like me. Maybe that's why I already felt like we had a sort of connection. Either way, I could tell we were going to get along just fine.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be mostly a flashback, which will be in italics. Anyway, reviews please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter!!! Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just Serafina.**

* * *

I looked around at everyone. "Ok but first, I don't know you three." I said looking at the the blonde and the brunette, and the woman who seemed almost motherly.

"Oh yes. This is Esme, my wife." Carlisle said pointing to the kind woman. She smiled politely.

"Its very nice to meet you dear."

I smiled before looking at the other two. "And that's Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle added.

"Whats up?" Emmett asked grinning and the girl, Rosalie, just glared, though I couldn't understand why.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Alice said bouncing up and down in her seat next to me. "Tell the story!!"

I giggled looking around at everyone again before beginning. "Well….it all started back during the Southern Wars, when the Vulturi went to clean up….."

_I finished making the last two vampires in the area rip each other apart before I burnt the pieces. My special power made fighting very simple for me. I supposed I could make it more fun by actually fighting before I take control of their mind, but I didn't really like fighting. So this way was easier._

"_There. Done with this area. Aro will be pleased." I smiled thinking of my big brother. I turned my head as a noise drifted to me from around the corner. It sounded like more fighting, but the scent was unfamiliar so it wasn't anyone in the Vulturi. "Maybe I should check it out."_

_I walked around the corner and stopped. A vampire was just finishing killing another vampire, throwing him in a pile with a bunch more. The vampire sensed me and looked up, glaring. I stared at him calmly, and just as he lunged….he froze, and began ripping his own arms off, before throwing himself in the fire. I sighed. 'Why must they fight like this?'_

_Suddenly I sensed something behind me. Unfortunately I didn't sense it in time, and as I turned I saw a vampire about to attack me. Just as I was about to use my power, the vampire was knocked to the side. "Huh?" I looked over and saw another vampire killing the one that tried to attack me._

_I watched as he tore the pieces off the body and threw them in the pile. He had blonde wavy hair, and was tall and lean, with a few muscles. I couldn't see his face, since he hadn't turned to face me yet._

"_Excuse me." I said politely, causing him to turn around. My eyes widened slightly when I saw him. He was actually….really handsome. And he didn't look to be much older than me. Maybe a year or two. I smiled. "Thank you for saving me. I must not of been paying attention."_

"_Its no problem at all, ma'am." He said in a smooth southern drawl. That just made him more attractive._

"_Are you participating in these wars?" I asked as a thought hit me. I knew he wasn't one of the Vulturi obviously, since I didn't recognize him, and I was afraid I would have to kill this stranger who saved me. Maybe I could let him off the hook, and just not tell Aro. Yeah right. He would know as soon as he touched me._

_The vampire nodded. "Yes. I am." He gave me a strange look._

"_Well then why did you save me? I mean, aren't you supposed to kill all the vampires you see who aren't on your side?" I asked curiously._

"_Well yes. But…." He was still giving me a strange look. "I don't sense any hostility from you."_

_Now it was my turn to give him a strange look. "Sense?" I questioned. Then I realized and smiled. "Oh. You have a special power too?"_

_He nodded. "I can sense people's emotions and manipulate them. You have one too?"_

_I smiled. "Yep! I can control people's minds! Sort of….its complicated."_

_He chuckled then extended his hand. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jasper Whitlock."(A/N: I don't think he changed his name yet so Im just gonna stick with this one k?)_

_I stared at his hand. He was being very formal for a vampire involved in stuff like this. I smiled and shook it. "Serafina. I don't really have a last name. Or at least, I don't remember what it is."_

"_Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled sweetly at me as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. If I could blush, I know I would have._

"_Yes, you two."_

"_So, you're with the vampires who came to stop this aren't you?" he asked as he dropped my hand. I nodded. "Then I guess you're supposed to kill me."_

_I stared at him, before smiling. "Yes. I guess I'm supposed to……but I won't." _

_Jasper looked at me shocked. "You won't?"_

"_Nope. You seem nice, and I like you!" I said placing my hands behind my back. "Besides, you saved me. Its only right I return the favor."_

_Jasper smiled and bowed politely. "Well thank you very much Miss Serafina."_

"_You're very welcome Mr. Jasper." I giggled. He was so polite and gentleman-like. I turned. "Well, I should get going before my big brother wonders where I am. It was nice meeting you!" I waved walking away. "I hope we meet again!!"_

"….and well, that's how we met. We came across each others paths a few times after that too." I said as I finished telling the story.

"So wait….what did Aro do when he found out you let Jasper live?" Alice asked confused.

"Nothing." I said smiling. "He asked me why I didn't kill him, and I just told him because he saved my life, so I returned it by sparing his. Caius was kind of mad though." I giggled remembering his reaction. He had completely flipped out and I was tempted to use my powers, but Aro calmed him down.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. "Serafina, I'm glad to see you after all these years, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"That's right! I got so caught up in my story and meeting everyone that I forgot why I came here in the first place!" I laughed. I was always easily distracted.

Suddenly the door opened and Edward walked in alone. I figured Bella was at home now. He walked over and stood next to Carlisle, and proceeded to glare at me as he had before. I was still stumped at his attitude toward me.

"Serafina?" Carlisle said bringing my attention back.

"Oh right!" I smiled shaking my head and looking at him. "I want to live here with you!"

Who knew one question could make everyone in a room freeze?

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out! I was waiting for some reviews, and someone reviewed, so I decided to post this. Anyway, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Every one of the vampires in the room had a different reaction. Alice-confusion, Jasper-shock and confusion mixed together, Rosalie-loathing, Emmett-amusement, Esme-nervousness and shock, Carlisle-shock, and Edward-hatred, pure hatred.

"You….what?" Carlisle asked. I could tell I had caught him off guard with my question. Well, caught everyone off guard actually.

"I want to live here with you!" I repeated, never losing my smile.

"No!" Edward growled, glaring at me with intense hatred. My smile dropped and I stared at him confused.

"Why? Do you not want anymore additions to your family?" I asked.

"No…that's not it." Carlisle said calmly. "Its just…well….your lifestyle is a little…different…than ours."

"But that's why I wanna stay here! So I can change!!" I said smiling again. "I think its so cool how you all interact with humans and feed on animals! I want to try it out!!"

"So you're just going to leave the Vulturi to live here and start feeding on animals instead?" Edward asked skeptically still glaring.

"Of course not! The Vulturi is my family!" Edwards glare intensified as I continued. "But I would like to try this way of life out!!" I looked at Carlisle pleading. "I won't feed on humans while I'm here I promise! Besides I'm not thirsty at all right now! I fed on my way here!"

Everyone tensed at that, and Edward took a step forward but Carlisle stopped him. He looked over at me again. "We would love to have you here Serafina. But….I don't know how well you'll be able to interact with humans when you've been feeding on them so long."

"I'll learn! You can teach me!!" I pleaded. I really wanted to stay here, even if only for a little while.

Carlisle sighed as he looked around at everyone. Edward glared at him. "Carlisle no! You're not actually considering this?! Its ridiculous!"

"Edward, calm down." The doctor said before looking around at everyone then finally at me. "We will discuss this over. If you please, Serafina…." He gestured to the door, and I knew what he wanted.

I nodded and stood smiling. "Alright!" I flitted outside, to await their decision.

**

* * *

****Jasper's POV**

I watched Serafina as she left the house, still shocked by what she asked. She really intended to live here? That didn't seem like her. But she was sincere the whole time, which she always is. Whenever I had contact with her, Serafina was always sincere with everything.

"No Carlisle!" Edward's voice brought me back to the problem at hand, and I sent a wave of calm over the room.

"Edward, lets just discuss this."

"No! Do you understand the danger you're putting the humans here in?! They're nothing but food to her!" Edward growled.

I decided to add my opinion. "I don't think it would be a bad idea." Everyone looked over at me, Edward glaring still. "She wasn't lying when she said she wanted to live here with us, and learn the way we live."

"I agree with Jasper!" Alice said happily, and I smiled at her.

Carlisle looked around then sighed. "Alright. Everyone who thinks it would be good for Serafina to stay here, raise your hand."

I immediately raised mine, as did Alice. Esme smiled and raised hers. Emmett raised his grinning. The only one's who didn't were Edward and Rosalie. "She shouldn't stay Carlisle. Its dangerous." Edward said.

Carlisle sighed again. "Edward, majority rules. Serafina will stay here with us." Edward glared as Carlisle looked at me. "Jasper, would you please go get her for us?"

I nodded and walked outside. It wasn't hard to find her. She was sitting in the middle of the yard, playing with a rabbit…..strange. Most of the time animals run from us because natural instincts tell them we're dangerous. But the rabbit was sitting there, with its paws up on her legs that were crossed, letting her pet it. I smiled and walked over.

**

* * *

****Serafina's POV**

I sat in the middle of the yard, playing with a bunny that had hopped over to me. It was so cute, that I couldn't resist petting it. I smiled as it twitched its little nose. I was never really allowed out in Volterra, so I never got to play with any animals-at least not the ones that came out in the day. It was strange, but as I stared at the rabbit in my lap, I couldn't imagine myself killing it.

"Serafina?" I turned at the sound of his voice, and smiled. Jasper was walking over to me. He smiled and sat down next to me, staring at the rabbit. "What are you doing?"

"It just came over to me! Isn't it cute?" I asked holding it up to him. The rabbit stared at him then jumped from my hands and ran. I stared after it confused.

Jasper chuckled. "Its alright. That's what animals should do when around us." I looked back at him and smiled.

"So can I stay?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes. You can stay." Jasper said smiling. I grinned and hugged him.

"Yay!! I'm so glad!!" I pulled away and looked down. "Edward doesn't like me very much does he?"

Jasper sighed. "Its not that he doesn't like you. He's just….very touchy when it comes to Bella's safety. Plus he doesn't really trust the Vulturi and since you're one of them….it kind of comes back to you."

"Oh….but I would never hurt Bella!" I said and Jasper looked at me. Ok so maybe I tried to kill her but that was only on orders. So it technically didn't count. I sighed. "I mean, not without any reason."

"Well, there's still that chance." Jasper said. "Plus he's afraid you won't be able to control your thirst when you're around the humans."

"I can do it!! Well, I'll try my best!" I smiled and he chuckled again before standing.

"Come on. Lets go back inside." He held out his hand for me and I gladly took it.

I was going to be staying here. I would get to see how Carlisle and his family lived! And best of all….I looked up at Jasper as we walked back to the house. I would get to spend a lot of time with Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: K well please review and let me know what you think!!!**


End file.
